mute_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bates Manor
Bates Manor is the home of Anna Bates, William Bates, Leah Bates and Dylan Bates. It is also the home of some butlers and maids that have nowhere else to live, or that live too far to travel every day. Background Originally, Bates Manor was a mansion that was thought to be haunted. However, William Bates decided to renovate the manor in hopes of living there with his wife Anna, and starting a family. They moved in after 18 months of renovations, and were living there happily. But one night, when the couple were out at a gala, the house was burgled. They then left to go back to Anna's hometown of Ivanesco in The Anderson, and during this time, the house was heavily guarded 24/7 to catch the burglar. Eventually, they did catch the burglar and Anna and William, with their newborn baby Leah, moved back into Bates Manor. Exterior The manor has gates at the front that only open and close at the command of the control box. The Bates family have a code that every worker must use to gain access to the house and is very important because some people could get in when they are not given permission without the code. The drive is about 350 m, and is made of pebbles. There is also a fountain down the drive and a room for parking, where the limousine parks at the front of the house. The manor itself is huge, but the garden is massive. They have several acres of land and towards the back is an indoor gym with tennis and badminton courts and viewing boxes. Sometimes, William invites competitors over to play, or some friends. The house is separated from others by a large stone wall that goes around the outside. There is also a stream that runs through the garden, an outdoor badminton and tennis court, a gazebo and also a small maze that was built especially for Leah and Dylan as infants. Interior The doors to the manor are about eight feet tall and are very heavy, which leads into the hall. To the right is one of the dining rooms, which leads into the main kitchen, where the cook prepares the food. This room is also often used as a meeting room for William if he is talking to possible share companies. There is also a bathroom and a main living room, in which the family is often seen congregating in. In the lower ground floor, are the servant's quarters, they are very modern and each of them have their own moderately sized rooms. The emergency room is also there, in case of an emergency, there is food, water and resources for two weeks. On the first floor is Dylan's bedroom. It is relatively large with a blue themed decor, and has an en-suite bathroom, study and closet. On the other side of the landing is his drawing room, where he can chill out. On the second floor is the drawing room, gym and piano room, which Anna uses to play in, and also teach Dylan and Leah to play. The gym is used by William and Dylan for physical training, occasionally Leah will go in there and On the third floor is Anna and William's bedroom, which also has an en-suite bathroom and closet. Opposite their room, the two have a very large office, which is mainly William's. A lot of people can work in there at the same time. On the fourth floor is Leah's bedroom, en-suite bathroom and closet. Opposite, she also has her drawing room and study. The decor inside Bates manor is thought to be classic manor wear, wood and chandeliers, etc. The stairs are thought to be large staircases with a carpet and the floor is mainly wooden.